Betrayal
by golden jade
Summary: "I hate you." His voice was low, trembling as he said those words to her. It pained him to say them but he couldn't helped it. She had hurt him. Left him completely broken. He hated her but even though he hated her so, he loved her more than anything.AU.
1. Prologue: Assignment

Title: Betrayal

Rated: M

Genre: romance supernatural

Pairings: Ichigo Kurosaki and Orihime Inoue.

Anime: Bleach

Summary: "I hate you." His voice was low, trembling as he said those words to her. It pained him to say them but he couldn't helped it. She had hurt him… left him completely broken. Damn it. He hated this pain, he hated humans and most of all he hated her. She betrayed him, betrayed his trust. He hated her, he resented her and even though he hated her he loved her more than anything.

Warning: lemonade, violence, adult themes, blood.

* * *

A/N Well this is my first story on here and I doubt it will be as good as the normal ichihime stories which I have read but I will try my utmost best to make this to ur likings. *bows* I worked really hard on this so I hope it at least sounds good. Please R&R and tell me what you think. Ichihime to the world bitches lmao! Also happy new year ppl! Hope it's prosperous for you guys!

* * *

**_Prologue_**

**_Assignment._**

Moans of pleasure erupted throughout the dark atmosphere engulfing a large room made for a king as the shaking noises of something continuously hitting into the huge bed molded perfectly with the soft, beautiful voices seething with nothing but leisurely and priceless moans.

The sounds the feminine voice was making was absolutely beautiful, serene and of a sexy quality which many men would die to hear in their moments of great pleasure. It was a sound to behold.

Seeping through the glass of the window and stroking gently against the two bodies lying on the bed shaking sequentially, the moon continued to pervertedly bless its rays onto the couple on the bed, its rays of light glistening and sparkling, the clean, round sweat tainting their porcelain body coated with a smooth, creamy texture of skin.

Groaning as he roughly pounded into the auburn haired woman below, he allowed one of his hands to cup her right breast before mercilessly pinching and pulling of the huge, rounded flesh assented with a pink nipple. He moaned loudly, feeling more than satisfied with how his manhood seemed to fit perfectly within her forbidden pathway. He pushed into her even more and she let out an even louder moan. She could tell she would soon reached her climax.

Slowly opening her eyes that were once closed, she glanced up at the man viciously having sex with her. And nearly gasped when he stuck his tongue into her mouth, suddenly attacking everything within that mouth with his wet tongue. He was handsome, so handsome so beautiful. His eyes were brown, a brown that indicated nothing but lust and his hair of a beautiful mahogany color, and filled with nothing but curls. But even though he seemed like a god, she hated him.

Every night both he and her would always do this…have sex everyday…she couldn't even call it love as love was non-existent to her. She didn't believe in the pathetic feeling and thought it to be a fairytale.

She threaded her hands into his hair, pulling hard at it as he pulled out and pushed into her repeatedly.

She was soon going to reach her climax, she could feel it.

He groaned loudly as he slammed himself into her before groaning out, "Aurgh I'm going to cum Orihime!"

She moaned loudly. "Me too!"

And with that, the environment circulating them was suddenly ripped opened by the loud moans both released from their lips, their voices mixing beautifully with each other and their breaths mingling silently together.

She struggled to catch her breath as nothing but watery sweat slid down and roamed all over her voluptuous body.

Collapsing onto the woman below, the brown haired man smiled through his harsh breathing as he continued to struggle to catch his breath.

"You were even better than before," he commented, allowing his brown eyes to pierce through her big ashen ones.

"You say that all the time," she quietly said, her eyes that were once clouded with excitement which were caused by him, retracting into a non-emotional state but yet still hinted how hurt and broken she was.

He smirked at this. He had created a perfect being and he was damn proud of it. She was one of his most precious things which he ever had.

"I know but it's true. You're the best…even better than the others," he commented again, allowing his hand to play with her long, dark orange hair. "Beautiful," he whispered, staring down at her with a heated look and she tilted her head to the side to avoid that look.

Allowing his fingers to crawl up her chin, he slowly gripped onto her chin, forcing her face to meet his and to only be inches away from his gorgeous face. "I have an assignment for you."

She stared at him with that still blank look and he smirked even more. She always tried to show him that look; a look saying she did not fear him nor did she care what he did to her. That blank look was something she always tried to show him, to show him she did not fear him, that she was strong and could take anything he threw at her but when in reality and truth she never stopped being afraid of him, never stopped being weak and he knew for a fact that whenever he took her she would become even more broken than before; every time he did to her as he pleased would shatter her even more.

"What if I…don't want to do it?" she asked, her voice low and trembling as she tried to keep her voice brave. She hated this man so much, resented him. She wanted to escape from him but yet, yet she couldn't. She was forever trapped and bounded with him and no one could save her for she was his.

He smirked again. "Off course you have to my love," he whispered, chuckling before burying his face into the croak of her neck and planting hot kisses there. "Don't sound so displease. Put a bit more excitement into your voice, after all the mission," he paused, bringing his face to her ear and allowing his breath to coax her ear, trailing right down to her neck and downwards. "Requires B*******"

Her eyes widen at his words and he in turned lowered his brown eyes, giving him a serious look as he allowed both their eyes to meet.

She swallowed hard. "What is it exactly?"

"The lord of the demons son. Seduce him and break him. I want him completely broken. I want him to feel nothing but pain understand?" he said, the hand cupping her chin increasing even tighter causing her to wince but to nod her head.

"Good, if you fail, you know the price."

"Yes."

"It'll be hard to seduce him. He's a very heartless guy who doesn't fancy humans too much which may be a problem for you but you'll get the job done. Be ready to leave the human world by tomorrow, I will be offering you as a pleasure slave to the Lord himself who will give you to his son, be sure to not fail me my dear."

"Hai, but may I ask the target's name?"

The brown haired guy smirked even more before saying, "Kurosaki Ichigo."

* * *

_To be continued._

* * *

Hoped you liked it:) thank you for taking the time to read this.


	2. Chapter 1: Regret

_A/N Thanks to all who favied reviewed and alerted this fic, thnx so much and sorry for such a late update, had no permanent source of internet connection so yeah my apologies right now im getting access to internet from a friend of mine. I really hope I get it put back on cuz I like wanted 2 update every week but oh well guess that cant happen for now but anyways onwards to the chapterXD._

**_Title: Betrayal_**

**_Rated: M_**

**_Genre: .angst. romance. supernatural.  
_**

**_Pairings: Ichigo Kurosaki and Orihime Inoue._**

**_Anime: Bleach_**

**_Summary: "I hate you." His voice was low, trembling as he said those words to her. It pained him to say them but he couldn't helped it. She had hurt him… left him completely broken. Damn it. He hated this pain, he hated humans and most of all he hated her. She betrayed him, betrayed his trust. He hated her, he resented her and even though he hated her he loved her more than anything._**

**_Warning: lemonade, violence, adult themes, blood, language._**

**_Setting: AU_**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own bleach if I did there would be loads of lemonade with ichihime and a really passionate, epic plot of love & so on nd so n. I hope Tite Kubo get's better. Get better Kubo my prayers go out 2 u! Bleach belongs to him not me…*cries*

* * *

_**

**Chapter 1**

**Regret

* * *

**

_The rain…outlined in all of its natural attributes of nature fell harshly onto the once, dry hard ground below, its soft, round countenance of the watery liquid continuing to collide mercilessly with the modernize city below as its power of unspoken words poured in the smallest emotion at each contact it made with the solid, complexity of the ground and buildings below its home; the clouds._

_The rain; the emotional production of the clouds was shaped in various tiny sizes and contained nothing but different arrays of both colorful and dull emotion collected from various living beings._

_Continuing to smash its cold attributes onto the world below, two sets of feet stood there, continuously being soaked by the genuine, uncolored substance, hitting it with all the emotion it could mustered and yet trying to dissipate the hate and pain both owners of the feet were feeling._

_How he hated this…hated her…_

_How could she do this to him…he…he…felt so…so…betra…_

_He hated her so much, resented her but yet, yet why-why…_

_Suddenly loads of blood scattered onto the ground below, molding silently with the rain. Why…why…why…why did she…how could she…_

_Long auburn haired locks strayed as the silent wind weaved through these beautiful, strands of dark, orange hair, hair painted with blood. In fact both of their bodies were coated with the red, dangerous, disgusting liquid._

_More and more blood continued to pour onto the ground, matching the speed of the falling rain as it too fell to the ground._

_This-Her…what-what did he…no...it wasn't his fault, it was hers…Her fault…His fault…this…she…he…_

"_Ichigo-kun Stop ittttttt!" cried a trembling voice engulfed with fear. That's right…she feared him…hated him…he had made her afraid but he didn't mean to…no it was her fault, she caused this…she had bought this upon herself…it was her fault…yes…hers and hers alone._

"_Stop itttttt!" the voice cried and screamed once more just as a cloud of blood shot up into the air.

* * *

_

"Ichigo-sama? Ichigo-sama." Outstretching a timid hand, a woman all dressed in a maid's outfit and with short brown hair allowed her hand to gently shake the man below who was whispering incoherent words. "Ichigo-sama, are you ok?"

"It seems as if he has a fever…" the woman thought as she stared down at him with worry. She was doing her maid duties just before she head to bed but she had heard noises from the young master's room…and had decided to check…but but he wasn't waking up…

"Ichigo-sama…"

Eyes widening and without warning nor notification, the masculine body lying on the bed roughly sat up, its hand shooting out to grab hold of the neck of the woman who gasped in surprise. "Ichigo-sama!" the woman exclaimed in surprise as she averted her eye sight to lay on him fully, and was just about to retort verbally but all words ready to emit from her lips all vanished…

His eyes…Her eyes widen…she had never seen eyes like those…his eyes…his eyes. Her heart was pounding furiously at the sight of those eyes. It…it…it…was…abnormal… His orbs were glowing in a golden color and the white of his eyes were slowly being drowned with pitch black. She paled and everything once of energy which she had felt like it had suddenly left her. These eyes were directing its anger at the woman being held captive within its hand of the man referred to as Ichigo-sama… unknowing of how her heart was just about ready to leap away from her dear chest.

"Ichigo-sama!" the woman grasped in fear, her eyes widened and illustrated with horror. "Ichigo-sama," the woman squeezed out but the man continued to stare at her with empty eyes devoid with nothing but anger, as he continued to hold onto her, his breathing unsteady, and deep.

The woman stared at him with evidential fear, her body viciously shaking as her trembling eyes stared at the man below. "Ichigo-sama..it's me Jenna. I'm your new maid…" she exclaimed, in fear. She couldn't believe this…the man before her…was…was…a…a…monster…but…she thought he was a human. This wasn't what she signed up for… What…what…was going on…

The man breathed out, his voice was heavy and course. "Don't…"the orange haired man breathed out. Her eyes widen. "Don't what?" she whispered shakily.

"Don't…Don't…."

"What?"

"your…voice…fear…fear…"

"_Ichigo-kun Stop itt!" cried a trembling voice engulfed with fear. That's right…she feared him…hated him…he had made her afraid but he didn't mean to…no it was her fault, she caused this…she had bought this upon herself…it was her fault…yes…hers and hers alone._

"Fear…Fear…your…your…fault…"

Her eyes stared at him with confusion yet terror. _What was he…_and before she could finish that thought she let out a loud, painful scream before red and the darkness took over as ripping of flesh sounded through the atmosphere.

* * *

Smiling gently as the auburn haired beauty finished packing the last of her luggage, she dusted herself off. "And I'm all done!" she exclaimed with a bright smile as she stared down at the luggage below, her lips curled into a huge smile but the more she stared the more her lips begun to slowly pull down into a sad attribute…a small…sad frown…

She stared at the luggage with eyes twinkling with sadness. She couldn't believe she would be doing this…it…it…wasn't right…She didn't want to do it but yet what choice was there she had no choice.

Her eyes begun to grow hazy and they soon begun to water. She didn't want to hurt anyone but-but how could she not…she had no choice.

"Orihime change of plans," a voice said, interrupting her from her thoughts and causing the woman to quickly change that sad face to a happy expression. "Ai-Aizen-sama," she stammered, in surprise. "How long have you been here?"

The brown haired man chuckled darkly with eyes attached onto the beauty before him as he leaned against the wall, admiring the woman with amusement. "I just arrived, no need to get jumpy my dear," he calmly said, smiling at her with an eerie smirk as his silky, brown eyes stayed attached onto her ashen orbs.

Shifting her weight onto her next foot, suddenly feeling uncomfortable at his stare, she said, "Um…what plans…have change?"

"It seems as if the lord and his son are here….in the human world."

Her eyes widen before her brows drew together in confusion. "What? Why are they in the human world?" she asked in shock. He walked over to the brunette, allowing his hand to caress her cheek.

"Business most likely…but this doesn't change our plans."

Her hands clenched into powerful fists as she continued to allow her attention to remain on the curly haired man.

"It only makes things easier and interesting. Instead of the pleasure slave act you will be a maid…his personal maid…since the previous one he had died, under circumstances which I do not care to explain to you at the moment. I have a spy there and he has already told the lord about you but remember my dear stick to the plan which I had outlined, ok?"

She nodded her head in understanding and he planted a gentle kiss on her lips. "I will miss you."

Turning around, after that was said, the man smiled. "Good, now I don't have to remind you of your punishment if you failed to make him in love with you."

…She stared at him with horror, her eyes widen. "…"

His eyes lowered and he calmly repeated. "Do you understand me Orihime?"

Bowing her head, her hands clenched, she shook her head in the affirmative. "Yes…but why me…"

Aizen chuckled lowly. "Those reasons will be revealed to you very soon as to exactly why I chose you to break the lord's son, until then my dear be patient."

& with that he left the room.

* * *

Engulfed in nothing but heavenly red and doing nothing but rummaging through the masculinity of the son of the lord's face, this man with the orange hair continued to grasp for as much air as he possibly could as if his life depended on it while streaks of blood trailed down his face. His once, clean freshly scented teeth were soaked with that liquid, dripping slowly onto below, adding to what was already there by each passing second. & the impurities of blood made a forever pathway that dirtied all over his face and mouth, corrupting the man inside out.

He growled lowly as he struggled to steady his breathing and to halt the greediness of so much air at once. He gritted his teeth together in anger, tilting his head, his bloodied hair quivering slightly at the movement and suddenly falling onto his rippling exposed muscle bounded chest before it sluggishly trailed down the tough, muscular chest, increasing the amount of blood that was already stained on him. His entire body was washed with blood and reek terribly with the disgusting substance which resided in all living beings.

His chest heaved up and down, his whole being feeling totally drained and in need of air and he struggled to conquer it all in order to regain his normal breathing.

He groaned in pain, his hands which rested on his lap, tightening into a clenched fist. "Tch." His golden eyes soon begun to revert back to a brown complexion and the once pitch black background where the irises stained the darkness, also reverted back to its white, vanilla ocean and he blinked at this.

"Damn it," he muttered slowly, his teeth gritting more and more together. "Damn it," he repeated, doing the same action as before & continued doing this over and over again until someone had walked into the large room and spoke in a serious tone, "How did this happened?"

The orange haired man's eyes widen and he quickly gazed up at the man who had just entered, anger suddenly piling onto his face. "What does it look like dad?" he exclaimed angrily, his whole appearance taking on to that of rage, the blood falling onto the bed faster.

The man gave his son a sad look. "Ichigo…"he trailed off, taking a step closer.

The man growled again. "I told you this would have happened! I told you coming to the human world and this mansion was a mistake! Now because of you forcing me to come, I ended up killing one of the maids! Fuck!"

The dark haired man's eyes lowered. "Ichigo…it couldn't be helped…"

"No you listen hear old man! It could have been helped! I told you! I told you I wasn't ready to come back here…not after what happened! Now look what you've done old man. I haven't dreamed about that night in 15 years until now! Damn it!" He shouted as loud as he could, his breathing very unstable and all his father could do was stare at him with sadness.

"But Ichigo-That was the past…that incident occurred over a century ago, by now she's already dead after all she was human. She's gone now and it's time to move on! The past is the past! Move on son! She's gone now!"

"Fuck you dad…I can't move on…I-I-I lo-" He stopped himself at the words he was about to say. "And…I also haven't forgiven her either…I-I-I." He lowered his head as loads of thoughts begun to corrupt his mind. "I thought that when I had asked you and Urahara-san to make me forget about her that I would never remember but I still do…and no matter what I do, I can't forget…"

His father let go a long sigh. "Ichigo….you can forget it's just that you don't want to forget…"

"I do dad…I really want to forget…but nothing we've tried have worked…"

His father put on a weak smile as he pushed his hands into the pockets of his expensive clothing. "We'll talk later but for now, take a bath and clean this mess up. I will be leaving to a meeting, meanwhile just stay in your room. Don't do anything stupid…" his father said, turning around and walking towards the door, his hand outstretching and wrapping around the knob. "Just…forget Ichigo that's all I can tell you…forget…" & with that the man left the room, leaving it filled with the shaky breath of his son.

Damn it…

"_Ichigo-kun Stop ittttttt!" cried a trembling voice engulfed with fear. That's right…she feared him…hated him…he had made her afraid but he didn't mean to…no it was her fault, she caused this…she had bought this upon herself…it was her fault…yes…hers and hers alone._

He tightened his eyes closed as voices begun to seize his ears and he bowed his head, unconsciously tightening his hands which drew blood.

Fuck…

* * *

Fanning himself tiredly as he glance over at the lord of the demons, this man with sandy blond hair smiled deviously. "My lord…you look deep in thought does this have something to with your son."

The father of Ichigo; Kurosaki Isshin shook his head. "Yes… I want to help him, Urahara I really do but I don't know how to…"

Urahara fanned himself again. "Don't you think bringing him to the human world was a mistake, it's not like he's really needed I mean…" He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see the need of him being here."

Isshin shook his head again. "He has to be here, he can't continue hating humans. Besides there's a time when I will die, and he will have to take over which means he will need to attend all the meetings with the humans so as to keep the treaty which has been going on for ten thousand years. Not only this but because of that incident he's change so much…"

Urahara nodded his head. "True-"

"Ahhh I see you two have not yet left," a merry voice said, causing the two men to look to where the voice was sounded. "General Ichimaru?"

"Yes sire, I was wondering when we will be leaving to go to the meeting. If we're late the humans will be suspicious…you know them.." The man with the silver haired said, smiling a dangerous and eerie smile that both Isshin and Urahara give each other withering looks before returning their gaze to the silver haired man. "Yes we're leaving Ichimaru, I was just thinking about something…"

The man outfitted in black and white clothing; a black kimono and a white haori smiled even more, sniffing his nose as if he smelt something. "It seems like Ichigo feasted himself with one of the human maids…how will the humans react to that eh?"

"I don't think they will do anything, after all it is within the treaty. They give us specially selected humans and allow us to feed of off the old, I don't think it'll be a problem. Is that all you came to say Ichimaru?"

The man's eyes slightly opened, revealing a wine coated crimson color. "Apparently I've found someone ready to replace the maid…I think you'll find her quite interesting…" He smiled eerily. "Very interesting…."

* * *

Crushing down onto the perfectly outlined frame of the man with orange hair, the cold, droplets of water continue to viciously collide with the being below, its calm water of purity painting his beautifully sculpted body in a soothing way, as if trying to clean all the worries and pain throbbing through this noble demon. He let out a deep sigh as he rested his head against the wall, his hand tightly folded into powerful fists. Damn it…Why? Why? Why was he feeling this…so pained…so hurt…why did he had to remember about the past damn it damn it!

He slammed his fist against the wall of the bathroom, a small crack carving its ways upon the features of the wall and he gritted his teeth in anger. Why? Why? He just wanted to forget but he couldn't damn it Ichigo this isn't you…the past is the past…just…just let it…go..

"_I'm so sorry Ichigo-kun! I'm so sorry," mumbled a trembling feminine voice._

"_Ichigo-kun Stop ittttttt!" cried a trembling voice engulfed with fear. That's right…she feared him…hated him…he had made her afraid but he didn't mean to…no it was her fault, she caused this…she had bought this upon herself…it was her fault…yes…hers and hers alone._

He smashed his eyes shut as the memories of that night begun to haunt him, plaguing him and cursing him. Just forget…just forget…forget…damn it…fuck..fuck..just…forget…

Wrapping his long, slender hand around the knob connected to the running water, the orange haired man stared down at the ground below, his head lowered as his eyes stared emotionlessly down at the ground below.

_"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry…Ichigo-kun."_

He squeezed his eyes shut as the trembling, frighten voice haunted his ears yet again, eating away at his very life, teasing him and reminding him of the past; the past he wanted to forget so badly…needed to forget.

"I'm-" He groaned again, the cold tiny water sliding gracefully of off his face and landing on the ground below. Damn it…Damn it…I have to…I have to forget…her…she…she…

He gritted his teeth, his hands punching the wall. Fuck…fuck…

Quickly turning around he exited the shower, grabbing hold of a towel and wrapping it around his muscular lower body before exiting the room, the pieces of tiny water scattering onto the floor as he walked. He couldn't take this anymore…this house…it…

He shook his head. Just head to bed Ichigo…and sleep…

Barging through the door to his room, he stared at the sight in a bit of surprise. His room…it wasn't fill with blood nor the partial flesh of human anymore…it was just clean…neat and clean…

A small smile brushed his lips. Only his dad could do this and after he had told him to clean it up too.

He laughed lightly. What a worried father he was?

* * *

Sighing as the warm breath of a sleeping Aizen Sosuke fanned down on her, trailing unconsciously down her neck and teasing her back and down. She licked her dry lips, staring through the window showcasing the dark, midnight, beautiful sky. It was beautiful…how she longed to touch it…to be free just like it.

Glancing back at the man behind her, his arms wrapped loosely around her volumptious, fragile body.

She sighed again. She couldn't sleep…not like this…not feeling this way, she couldn't…not…not when she was going to commit yet another sin. She needed to get out, get some fresh air.

She glanced back at Aizen one more time before slowly and carefully wiggling out of his arms. She couldn't sleep here anymore, she needed to get out…to get some fresh air and the only way to get out of this house was to sneak out.

* * *

Turning repeatedly on either side of his side; Kurosaki Ichigo moaned painfully as he continued to roll on each side, his face cemented with hurt, confusion…and anger. "No…No…don't…why…why…"

_More blood scattered onto the ground along with strands of auburn hair. "Please…please Ichigo-kun…stop…"_

_"I'm so…so…so…so…sorry…just…just…"_

He growled hatefully again as the memories of the past attacked his demonic brain, repeating itself over and over again as if it had no plans to stop. It pained him…pained him to relive these memories…pained him that he couldn't forget. Just…just…just…just…forget that's all he wanted.

His eyes widen. "Nooooooooooo!" & he immediately brought his body in a sitting position, grasping for as much air as he could as loads of sweat wetted his face that was fill with so much horror and despair.

His eyes were widened and soon begun to turn both black and gold like before…

Just then Ichigo's father rushed into the room, a worry look engulfing his features. "Ichigo!" exclaimed his father, running towards his freaked out son, grabbing hold of the boy's shoulders and shaking him repeatedly. "Damn it! Snap out of it Ichigo! Ichigo!"

Slowly gazing up at the person shaking him with empty golden eyes, the orange head allowed his eyes to pierce through his father's surprise raven orbs.

"Ichigo," his father trailed off and the demon before him growled. With inhumane speed, the carrot top quickly jumped out of the window, breaking the glass into pieces as he had jumped out of the tall mansion, landing gracefully onto the ground below and beginning to run further into the city.

Isshin ran to the window shouting his son name but was ignored as Ichigo kept running. "Tch, Damn it!"

* * *

Walking slowly across the empty streets, the auburn head hugged herself tightly as the cold wind nuzzled against her porcelain tinted skin, her face fill with sadness. I-I can't do it but if I don't…

She glanced up at the sky, admiring the natural appearance of its beautiful attributes….so beautiful…so free…how she wanted to be free just like it…longed to be free… but she couldn't and it was a known fact that she would never be free.

She sighed sadly, continuing to walk and walk. It was very late, and she knew all to well that she shouldn't be walking these streets so late, something could happen though she was 100% sure that nothing would happened to her as Aizen had owned nearly this whole city and no one would dare cross the rules that he had set.

Why was he so powerful…Tch…why was he so strong…

Halting her steps, she sadly gaze down at the ground, her eyes watering. Why wouldn't he just let her go? Just stop hurting her like this. Why couldn't he just stop…stop it…Why did he make her do these things?

Why did he torment her like this?

She whimpered lowly at all the memories of pain and all that he had done to her. She would never be free…

Hearing a loud scream of pain rip through the atmosphere, Orihime's eyes widen at the volume of the voice. That voice…she turned around staring worriedly behind her. Someone was in trouble….she had to help them but what could she do…

The cry was heard again and without pressing any further on the topic, she quickly begun to run towards where the voice was sounded, her heart beating rapidly and frame with fear. She knew she shouldn't head to trouble but how could she ignore someone in so much pain…someone who needed help…

She couldn't just ignore it plus that wasn't in her nature to forsake others.

She couldn't bare herself with doing something like that, couldn't…wouldn't…she would never do such a horrible act…

Breathing becoming more dense the more she ran, the brunette finally come to a halt on where the voice was and what met her eye sight caused the beauty to freeze and for horror to wipe through her…what the…

Right before her was a golden eyed Ichigo who was hungrily devouring a living human female with his strong powerful teeth, the blood dripping consecutively down onto the ground and silking his clean complex.

He growled hungrily as he continued tearing the human flesh apart and consuming it whole.

This female tasted good. He knew he shouldn't have done this but he couldn't help it…he was hungry…he needed to eat.

Orihime stared at the creature in fear as tears rolled down to the ground and she took hesitant steps back. She couldn't believe this…what the…what the…

Her heart was pumping so fast and Ichigo scowled as the aroma of fear teased his senses. Just like humans to interfere with every single thing. Truly pathetic. And now because this human had seen, he would have to take care of her too…

Finishing up his meal, Ichigo groaned in satisfaction before slowly turning in the direction of the brunette but as soon his eyes met her frighten form, all thoughts and words left him and time slowly begun to turn slow…

What the hell…this…this…was…impossible…she…she was dead…how…how…

_"Please…please Ichigo-kun…stop…"_

_"I'm so…so…so…so…sorry…just…just…"_

His eyes widen as he made eye contact with her ashen eyes of horror. "In-Inoue," he breathed out as memories of the past seethed through him like paper.

_She…she…she…was…alive…

* * *

_

_to be continued

* * *

_

phew wow i felt like i wrote a mile lol just kidding , anyways here's my like late update and i hope u guys really enjoyed thisXDD enjoy ur day/nite and thanks to all who read and took interest in this fic, thank u guys, ur the ones who keep me motivated to write ichihime so please continued to read and read and support me in any way so that i can keep updatingXD~_  
_


	3. Chapter 2: Inoue?

**_A/N *coughs* yes it has been years actually centuries since ive last updated this fic. I deeply and most heartily apologize for the lack of updates. Again where I'm living now my mum like took out the internet so I've been left internetless for some time and if that didn't make matters worse my life took a spin for the worse….I'm sure none of you guys care but I'm sure there's someone who's reading this who maybe wanted to know why I hadn't updated and here u have it; internetless and life. Pathetic and kinda overused excuse but its true. I'm very very sorry. Also there was another reason…well someone told me that this story was really really awful. I have a lot of grammatical errors and the story makes no sense…that it sounds stupid etc etc and a whole lot of other bad words and off course it hurt. I know I know I shouldn't care but I did because when I reread it I felt that person's words haunting me…and those words soon became my reality as I thought that this fic was extremely stupid and retarded. So now on October 7th months later when im re-reading it then I see all the alerts, favs, and hits for my fic I just realized that I couldn't just leave you guys. I couldn't just abandon this story. I had to finish it and even though I still feel it is a horrible fic and im quite sure ill probably have like maybe 10 readers and maybe 1-0 review, no alerts no favz for this chapter but it doesn't matter as long as I know that people are interestested and as long as there are people motivating me I will continue. I will try my utmost best to continue to matter what! \I honestly think the plot is just different and kinda interesting and yet another part of me thinks that this fic is stupid… so I shall finish even if it takes years it will be finished. Many thanks goes out to the following, without you guys there would have never been an update- thank you guys for your interest, kind words; I really appreciate them,:_**

**_Ellie-ellie: thank you very much! I'm so happy you love how its coming along so far:)_**

**_Smartkid360: It's intense really. I'm so happy to hear. And yes we shall soon find out more about this nightmare and this chapter shows how exactly Ichigo reacted to hime. I hope it wasn't disappointing._**

**_Aya: Thank Q. I'm glad to know that my fic is interesting. I'm so happy you think so and thanks I hoped that the transition would be smooth. Thank you very much._**

**_Mou: Lol yes I realized I've made some mistakes and yes I shally correct them in due time but nevertheless thank q for telling me this, it's appreciated. And why would I get mad at you? You're only trying to help me, no need to fear me getting mad of you I would never especially not when someone is trying to help me out with my writing. It really shows that you care thank q very much. Sorry for the lateness in this update._**

**_XbluexFlamingoX: Well I hope this chapter answers your question lol:D Ahh yes I too hateeeee absolutely hate cliffhangers. Hoped you enjoy this just as much as the first one._**

**_Pchan 712: lolz really? I'm glad you think it's cool. I find it quite weird lolz but yet kinda interesting and intense to see him feeling like this:D_**

**_UnknownXPerson: lolz sorry for the cliffhangers. Hope this makes up for the long wait._**

**_Jack345: okie dokie and here's your update tehehehe:D thanks:)_**

**_Grid: trust me are you really sure you can handle what he has on hime…it's really really deep and sick… Hope the interaction goes smoothly…NOT lolz Thank Q_**

**_Favs-Camille91, Dream Fighter75, kickintheteeth96, NaruHinaFanboy, orange drops, xXxchoco-bunnyxXx_**

**_Alerts- Bekas Strife, chubzchan, changwee, complicatedgirl, Ellie-ellie, HistugaysGirl, Kickintheteeth96, mishy956, NaruHinaFanboy, Orange Drops, Pchan712, serena1691, Simply-Ai, XBluexFlamingoX_**

**_And last but not least the readers from all across the world!:D_**

**_Thanks and gratitude goes out to everyone read, review, fav, and alerted. It's really really deeply appreciated and you don't know how much it means to me. Thank q thank q thankq thank q…._**

_**Title: Betrayal**_

_**Rated: M**_

_**Genre: .angst. romance. supernatural.**_

_**Pairings: Ichigo Kurosaki and Orihime Inoue.**_

_**Anime: Bleach**_

_**Summary: "I hate you." His voice was low, trembling as he said those words to her. It pained him to say them but he couldn't helped it. She had hurt him… left him completely broken. Damn it. He hated this pain, he hated humans and most of all he hated her. She betrayed him, betrayed his trust. He hated her, he resented her and even though he hated her he loved her more than anything.**_

_**Warning: lemonade, violence, adult themes, blood, language.**_

_**Setting: AU**_

**Chapter 2**

**Inoue?**

She…she…was…alive.

He couldn't believe it, she…she was alive after all these years. And she looked young.

Didn't humans age? This-this was a dream; there's no way that she could look like that after one hundred years. It was impossible but here she was…in the flesh… He could smell her; her scent hadn't change after all these years, she smells so…delicious and…and…and so real.

Was he dreaming? He wanted to pinch himself, to hit himself but he couldn't because he knew all too well he wasn't dreaming not when her scent was engulfing him so strongly, tightly, tickling and teasing him with amusement…with fear.

"In-Inoue," he breathed out again and this time Orihime stared at him with surprise, her whole body trembling vulnerably.

She took hesitant steps back again as his golden eyes continued to pierce through her, eat at her, lash out at her and stare at her.

This man…who was he? Why did he seem eerily familiar?

Why was he staring at her like that?

She could feel her heart pounding viciously against her chest, wanting to just rip away and run but it couldn't. Her heart wouldn't leave her right? Or would it…

Her breathing was shaky and it was becoming harder to intake and excrete the air circulating around her, she could feel this man's aura tangling with her petite frame. She wanted to run, to run away from him but she couldn't for his eyes…his eyes held hers and didn't seem to be letting her go anytime soon.

She struggled inwardly to steady her breathing as those abnormal eyes bore into hers. This was too much. She heard him breathed out a name. Inoue…was this man referring to her?

Ichigo took a step forward, unable to stop himself from walking towards her. It was as if she was calling him and he couldn't help but to obey. "Inoue," he murmured again, wanting to know why she would not answer. Why wouldn't she answer him? Did she not forgive him? No it was he who shouldn't forgive her; it was her fault after all hers and hers alone. He was the one that shouldn't forgive her. He hated her after all but yet he couldn't stop himself from walking towards her. He couldn't help it…he felt that sick feeling he had one hundred years ago return once more. His demon was happy…happy at finding her…his long time mate…his most prize possession. And wanted to come out. He could feel his self dissipating. And very soon the little control he had of this form would be no more.

Orihime trembled again. Inoue? Who was that? Why was this man referring to her as this person?

She stepped back again. "I don't know who you're talking about. I think you have the wrong person," she said, hoping that her voice didn't show the fear emanating from her. She was use to facing many demons but when she had to Aizen was always with her. This was the first time she had actually face one…especially one like this…and one that terrified her.

She stared at him with fear stricken eyes and more horror rumble throughout her as he continued to lazily approach her saying this Inoue name over and over. And despair enveloped her.

She was so frightened, scared, terrified. He was getting closer and his steps and voice were ringing even louder in her ears and she could hear his breathing clapping the loudest. His breathing was deep, dense, and inhumane and she just didn't like the sound of it one bit.

She stepped back again, her feet wiggling in fear. She was frightened…and her heart was beating even faster than before.

"Please…please stay back," she murmured shakily, biting her trembling lower lip and hoping that it would just stop shaking but it was to no avail. She wanted her body and especially lip to stop trembling but ended up unconsciously biting down harder on it and causing for the liquid to ooze out of her lips and trail down.

Ichigo's eyes widen at the scent of blood and he froze.

_Loads of blood scattered onto the ground. "I said stop. I'm begging you to stop…please…please…"_

Blood…

Blood…again

Did he cause that blood? Was he the one causing her to bleed again?

No…she was the one responsible for it not him but her blood. His eyes were becoming a deeper gold the more and more her blood leaked out, he could feel it corrupting his nose. Her blood…it always smelt so good but this…it smelt even better than before.

She…she smelt so good.

"In-Inoue you smell good," he whispered and something struck Orihime so hard in the core.

She was going to be killed. With that sudden fear embodied in her, she turned around and was just about ready to make a run for it but was halted as Ichigo appeared right in front of him.

Her eyes widen and she gasped in fear as she was now face to face with this…this man. She quickly turned around, ready to run the other way but was halted yet again from that action as she noticed it was a dead end.

She frightenly turned back to face the golden eyed demon, her eyes meeting with his and he slowly begun to outstretch a hand towards her. And she reacted by shakily taking a step back, avoiding his hand from being so near to her.

He frowned at this. She was afraid of…of him. A hurtful look spread across his face. She had every right to…no she didn't she got what she got for what she had done to him. His face hardened at the thought of her betrayal. He wasn't going to just let her run away. Not when he wanted answers on why she had hurt him like this? He wasn't going to let her leave him not when he had found her…not when the other part of him which had been dead since she had left felt so alive. He should hate her, shouldn't want to be so near to her but how could he when his love for her was just too frikken powerful.

He took a step forward again and she took one back. But every time he took a step towards her she she stepped back. And it kept on like that until her back had met with the hard countenance of the wall.

Eyes widening at this, nothing but horror tore through the brunette. She was trapped. And this was not good. Her heart pounded roughly against her chest, tearing through her very flesh. This couldn't be happening…she…she… Why her? She watched in horror when Ichigo finally reached her and made sure that he closed the distance between them, allowing his hands to rest on the wall, making sure that they caged her in. "In-Inoue," he breathed out and without warning he brought his head to her chin, dabbing his tongue at the colorful, rose tinted color that tainted her chin, savoring the sweet taste that burned pleasurably against his tongue.

Orihime's body shook again with yet another earthquake and she could feel disgust churned inside of her…disgust and horror. What was he going to do next?

She felt him move his head from being near to her chin and without any warning burry itself against her neck, breathing in her fresh, milky scent before slowly breathing it out, his breathing pampering against her neck as well as downward.

She smelt so good, better than or maybe more than before. However, he didn't linger long on it for he didn't care, all he cared about was that he finally had a chance to see her after all these years when she should be dead.

He should be mad, angry at seeing her after what she had down but he couldn't…right now he just couldn't bring himself to hate her…he couldn't do it. He after all loved her and he wasn't thinking right especially in this form. He loved her so much that when she had left and betrayed him he felt a part of him died. He had to admit he was very lonely and in pain when she had left him but had refused to admit it. He tried to forget her but couldn't, not when she was his mate; the only woman he could love. It hurt, it hurt him so much and when he did forget her he always felt a part of him gone…she was his everything… she was his life and yet the death of him. Why did he have to love her so much? Why was he curse with the most ridiculous ability to only be able to love once?

He closed his eyes and nuzzled his face against her neck, allowing a purr to reverberate throughout her neck and allow the feeling of her creamy skin to sweetly stain his face. He missed her touches so much. He missed her so much. He wanted so much to hate her, to just not touch her but he couldn't. He just couldn't bring himself to not touch her…he just couldn't.

Why did she had to leave him like this? They could have had it all. They could have been together forever.

"Why…Why did you do it Inoue?" he whispered. Why was he doing this? Shouldn't he be yelling at her, cursing her and staying far far away from her. Why wasn't he doing that?

_Because our love for her is stronger…_

He growled lowly at the voice, unknowing of how sooo very true those words were.

Orihime just continued to tremble and tremble, her whole body frozen at the contact of his skin. It felt so cold. Why was this man doing this to her? Why wouldn't he just let her go? She felt sick at his touches but yet a sense of familiarity. She felt so confuse and frighten. These emotions were eating away at her.

"Why did you do it Inoue?" She heard him say and she with shock allowed her eyes to look down to and allow her eyes to meet with his and that's when she saw it…the emotion of longing lying deep within those gorgeous, golden eyes.

Her eyes bulged out of their frames even more. "I…I don't know what you're talking about? I'm…I'm not this Inoue person…please just let me go…"

She saw his face harden. "You really were such a liar…and I guess nothing hasn't change," he said angrily, before roughly grabbing her chin and lifting her face up so he could be in line with his eyes.

Why was she lying to him? He felt anger overtook him and he felt himself soon giving way to his demon side. She should be happy that he was actually showing her affection when she deserved nothing more than his wrath.

She winced at the harshness of his actions, her eyes trembling viciously as both raven against golden collide with each other. "I'm not this Inoue person!" she exclaimed once more, just hoping and silently praying he would just let her go. "I-I don't know who you're talking about. My name is Orihime Aizen, I-"

She was interrupted by his angry voice, "Orihime. What the fuck are you trying to say? You look just like Inoue, you have the same first name, you smell and talk like her. Why are you trying to lie to me again?"

Tears begun to attack her eyes. "I'm-I'm not lying to you…. I'm not this Inoue…"

He growled lowly at her lies, his face becoming painted with wrath and before he could really think on his actions he mercilessly shot out his hand towards her, wrapping it viciously around her throat and raising her up into the air. His eyes sending daggers towards her now terrified ones.

She winced yet again at the sudden attack, feeling the air that was entering her now cut off and destroyed. She struggled to intake whatever little air she could get as she wrapped her hands around the hands that were wrapped tightly around her throat, trying her very best to pull away from it. "Let…me…go…I'm…I'm not lying to you," she forced out, her breathing course and dry and needed of fresh oxygen.

His eyes were cold and heartless as he glared at her. "Do you think you can lie to me again?" His voice sounded different…screechy… Was this the same person?

She struggled her best to take in the little air around her, her eyes pleading; begging him to stop before death engulfed her.

Her raven orbs stared into his angered, cold ones… He was going to kill her. She was going to die… She didn't want to die, not when, not when she had someone to protect…not when if she died Aizen would…

She felt tears occupied her eyes before slowly cascading down her cheeks. Her vision was turning into a blurry form. Death would soon stain her….

Why?

Why?

"ICHIGO! LET GO OF HER NOW! SHE IS NOT HER!" exclaimed a serious and deadly voice.

Sparing a momentarily glance at the owner of the voice, The orange haired demon ignored the man standing at the opening of the alley before resuming in what he was doing, his grip around Orihime intensifying even more. "Stay out of this father."

"Ichigo! I said let go of her!" Isshin yelled again, walking towards his son with a serious face as he clenched his hands into fists but the orange head only ignored his father once more.

"Ichigo that was the last warning!" yelled the man, running towards his beloved son and without a moment of hesitation took out some kind of blood red instrument in the form of a syringe before mercilessly stabbing it into the neck of his son whose eyes bulged out of their frames at the contact.

An unconscious Orihime features soon begun to blurred within gold and all he could see was the blurry form of the woman he loved.

What was going on? He felt his hold on her lessen in strength as his eyes slowly begun to revert back to their brown color and very soon darkness was all that he could see. Darkness...the only thing that had corrupted him for 100 years...

Darkness...

Sadness...

Pain...

Anger...

Hatred...

Betrayal... Dead Love...

* * *

Ok r & r plz:D I would love to hear you guys thoughts on my fic. And thanks again for reading:)


	4. Chapter 3: What have I done?

**{Just to let you guys know the italic words or flash backs on both the event from the past 100 years ago and the one of the previous chapter}**

***screammmmmmmmmmmmmmmssssssss loudly!* Oh wow such a wicked response…OMGGG! *squeezes all o f you with deep passionate love* You guys are the awesomest pplz alive! I was never ever expecting such a huge response for that chapter…oh my word. I am so speechless…speechless as a duck….man you guys don't know how happy I am. You guys are so, so generous and so very kind! I am basically like freaking out right now which one may consider as weird lolz. So like basically I read the reviews Monday 17th October… which got juices flowing! You guys are what inspired jadie to update so quickly! You see I had mid term exams elk I hate midterms there are such a waste of time and they make me panic and force to study… so that's basically why this chapter was so late. If I had read the response sooner I would have definitely had this updated in like a day or two but I told myself that I wasn't going to check back on my story any time soon because of mid term's exams but damn am I so excited. Anyways I won't keep back you awesome spectacular ppl any more Onwards to the appreciation and then the chapter! I worked kinda hard on this actually I wrote for one of the first time's in my life with so much excitement wow. I hope I continue to get such a wonderful response it really gets the juices flowing. Also again thank you for taking the time to read and support my fic. Kisses and hugs goes out to all~**

**KrispyDonuts: T^T such kind words…I feelllll so warm and fuzzy inside. Your words are deeply appreciated and they did make me feel better. Thank q so very much. I'm glad you think it's different and interesting I was kinda aiming for that. Oh I'm so srry for the long wait but as explained in the A/N mid terms had me in the hospital lol:D Yes soon very soon we shall find out what exactly partook between the two…and we shall see what becomes of hime's memory:D Thank q again for the kind words they make me feel so happy and I hope this chapter has the same response from you :)**

**The Golden Boy: Suspense really. I didn't even know that I was actually doing suspense. Wow that's so wonderful to hear! And here's the next update which I hope had the same or similar quality to that of the first. :D And yes I know I shouldn't take it to heart but I'm not gonna lie it did hurt…it really really hurt….a lot… And thank again for your kind and gentle words they make me feel warm and absolutely happy. :)**

**Ichihime Shaz: Thank q my friend. As for what till happen in the past I guess we will just have to wait and see ;) and I kinda hope it won't be so disappointing. Again thank q very much for your lovely review and I hope this chapter is as enjoyable as the 1st. :)**

**Himelove22: Awww I loveeee aihime…they're my second otp from bleach. I'm glad you feel that way for my ficcy:D makes feel all cuddly lolz:D Yes a very interesting question there and if I kinda told you the answer that would make me like a loudsy writer because im giving out the plotlolz. Yup yup I'll do more flashbacks very soon, hopefully it won't be too long I want to at least update in the following week but unfortunately updating every two days is out of the question because still don't have a permanent source to internet *sighz* sucks for me but anyways thank q for your appreciation and delicious review^_^ && I hope you love this chapter just as much as the 1st.**

**XBluexFlamingoX: :D-:?-reincarnation-hmmm what do you think:D /such wise and loving and kind words, your words makes me smile like a merry child who just got her hand on some candy… your words are deeply appreciated. Off course you are definitely one of my positive reviewers who make me feel so happy and delighted and it definitely out beeats the 1st. Yes I would love to get myself a beta reader but I don't think it's going to work. Mainly because of time zone and then updates may/may not take longer because I don't have a permanent source of internet so yeah but the idea is very much appealing but it won't work right now…:/ Thank q and offcourse I shall continue to write. My readers and supporters{reviewers alerters and favoriters} are my inspiration && I am so deeply in love with them right now. Your rant was very much beautiful and refreshing. It was such a exquisite review that made me feel stunningly happy.**

**Renee Tanaka: And yes I shall write more. Thank q sooo very much for your generous review it is very much deeply appreciated and off course like all the rest made me very happy. I hope I didn't keep you waiting long and I hope it was just as interesting as the first. :)**

**Child Of The Ashes: / *bows* thank you my friend your words make me extremely happy and all fuzzy inside. Suspense really now that wasn't what I was quite aiming for as I said to another previous reviewer I didn't even realize that it had suspence in it but judging from you and Tha Golden Boy and the rest I guess that's a good thing. Oh wow you were one of the spectacular readers that read my fic when it first come out oh wow that is just purely amazing (ps I think im running out of words lol) I'm so happy that you were actually thinking about my fic, you were deeply strike me in such a passionate way:D Yes I love hichihime too the dominative manner the ruthlessness gosh what's there to not love:D*squeals* Yes and thank you with all the response im getting I don't think I'll let something like a bad egg get me down again:D Oh wow thank you so much for your support, it means sooo very much to me:D**

**MeggzieofHyrule: your words aree too flattering, so lushious and very delectable. I ate your support as well as the others with so much love that saying thank you just doesn't seem to be enough. Yes I know so much grammar errors I'll probably get them fix some time in the future but nevertheless thank q so very much for telling me this:D oh thank you and thank you im glad its interesting and I hope this chapter is just as good as the other:D**

**Vfergus: Your review is quite interesting and very much unique you talk very fascination. Thank you very much for your kind words, there are very much deeply appreciated just like everyone's:) Here's the next update~**

**OrihimwKurosakiInoue: lmao. Your words definitely put a laugh from my mouth. I am utterly greatful for your fantastic words. They make me so extremely happy and delighted. I few hundreds?:/ I really don't see it but it would be so extra extra spicy absolutely awesomeeezzz if I were to attain that level of reviews I would do backflips, fly to space, walk on the moon and swim to the deepest part of the ocean!now that you've put the idea in my mind…I think im gonna be putting even more effort than before I would so freak out if I was to get that level of response. Thank q thank q thank q soo much~Your words are deeply appreciated:)**

**Dream Fighter75: Awww thank you so very much! *hugs u* Your words do nothing but put me in a state absolute bliss. Thank q so very much for your awesome deeply appreciated words!**

**CharNinja LOL: Last but not least thank q sooo very much!im so happy you think so! Your words do nothing but fill me with joy. I deeply appreciate them my friend thank q thank q so very much!:D**

**Favz:**

**Child of the Ashes**

**KrispyDonuts**

**Renee Tanaka**

**hichigolvr**

**vfergus**

**Adele L**

**Black Ice Tears**

**fantasy-of-an-dark-angel**

**OrihimeKurosakiInoue**

**CharNinja LOL**

**Mina Ravenclaw**

**TheSnowLady**

**Alerts:**

**DevonS himelove22 KrispyDonuts Renee Tanaka Tha Golden Boy hichigolvr himeangi MeggzieofHyrule vfergus killerqueen04 lenny12 CharNinja LOL Mina Ravenclaw TheSnowLady**

**And last but not least the readers! Appreciation and thanks goes out to you all!:D**

**_Thanks and gratitude goes out to everyone read, review, fav, and alerted. It's really really deeply appreciated, you don't know how much it means to me. Thank q thank q thankq thank q…._**

_**Title: Betrayal**_

_**Rated: M**_

_**Genre: .angst. romance. supernatural.**_

_**Pairings: Ichigo Kurosaki and Orihime Inoue && future others in due time.  
**_

_**Anime: Bleach**_

_**Summary: "I hate you." His voice was low, trembling as he said those words to her. It pained him to say them but he couldn't helped it. She had hurt him… left him completely broken. Damn it. He hated this pain, he hated humans and most of all he hated her. She betrayed him, betrayed his trust. He hated her, he resented her and even though he hated her he loved her more than anything.**_

_**Warning: lemonade, violence, adult themes, blood, language.**_

_**Setting: AU**_

**Chapter 3**

**What have I done?  
**

"Orihime!" Waking up with a startled gasp, Ichigo abruptly and unconsciously pulled his body into a sitting position, his face carved with panic and horror as his breathing became more dense and harsh, the more he struggled for air. He quickly glanced to both his right and left, eyes searching the room for auburn hair. "Orihime!" he exclaimed again in panic, roughly throwing himself of off the bed and making his way hurriedly towards the door, eyes as big as saucers and face gauged with absolute worry. What had he done? Where was she? Orihime? He quickly grabbed his face in annoyance at the pain bulging through his head and body, his brain trying its best to remember what had exactly caused him to black out yesterday. The last thing he remembered was holding her by her neck.

_She struggled her best to take in the little air around her, her eyes pleading; begging him to stop before death engulfed her._

Shock erupted across his manly features.

No…that painful look…

Did he kill her? No…No that was impossible. He nor his demon would never kill his mate, never no matter how much they hated her. So then what happened and why was he in his room?

Yanking the door to his room open, the orange haired male quickly evacuated from the room, running throughout the large magnificent structure of the gorgeous mansion, his heart pounding roughly against his chest.

This feeling…

He felt so…so…

Frighten….He was afraid… afraid for what he had done…Afraid of what may have happened to Orihime…

Orihime…

Where was she? What had he done to her?

He winced as he saw tears roll down her face at the memory of yesterday and memories of the past soon followed, slashing mercilessly within the boundaries of his mind.

"_Ichigo-kun stop!"_ He could feel her pain, he could taste her tears.

So salty…so…terrified…

Memories of the past were roughly violating his mind and he felt immense pain wash over him as he continued to run throughout the hallways.

"_Please…."_

_Tears molded with rain splattered all over the ground combined with the streaky attributes of blood._

What had he done?

No what had she done? Why had she betrayed him like that? If she hadn't betrayed him this…this wouldn't have happened. He would have never hurt her. He would have given her anything she wanted.

Why had he hurt her like this? Why had she hurt him like this?

Where was she?

Why had she lied to him?

_"You really were such a liar…and I guess nothing hasn't change," he said angrily, before roughly grabbing her chin and lifting her face up so he could be in line with his eyes._

He could feel his breathing being clouded with another weighted oxygen.

His breathing was ragged, tired, drained.

He had to find her.

Orihime…

He had seen her. He had finally gotten the chance to see her after all these years and he did exactly what he had wanted. He hurt her. He wanted her to feel how much pain she had made him feel but not hurt her to a near deaf state.

No…

Why did hurting her made him feel so hurt?

Why when he hurt her he was the one also hurting?

Why couldn't he hurt her without feeling so much pain…guilt…regret…?

After all these years aching of pain, hurting her back then and hurting her again yesterday why had it only made him feel even worse.

Why did his heart feel this way?

Why did the black hole in his heart seem to intensify?

"_Please…"_

She, she had begged him to stop and yet he didn't. Why didn't he stop? What the hell was wrong with him? Why was he such a monster?

He quickly turned to the right and burst roughly into a random door, seeing that this room was empty, he quickly exited, continuing his run throughout the hallways.

Where was she?

He knew she was here but her energy…it felt so weak and he felt as if it was growing weaker.

He prayed that she wasn't dying.

The power and speed on which his heart was beating intensified even more, tearing and ripping through the walls that imprisoned it at the thought of his princess dying.

Damn it…

Damn it to hell..

Orihime…

His eyes lowered as pained expressions crowded his face and cascaded down his stomach.

He had to find her. He just had to.

He quickly wrapped his long, slender fingers around a golden knob before quickly turning it but found that the door wouldn't open. Wasting no time and before another thought could run through his mind, he merciless slammed his body into the door, forcefully pushing the grand structure opened and running right into the room.

As soon as the door was forced opened, Ichigo ran right into it before stopping after he had ran a few inches, eyes widening in shock.

…Orihime…

Laying right in front of him on a white, snow color bed, covered down in sheets was an all but too familiar auburn haired beauty, her hair splattered majestically all over the bed, spraying it with her light and radiance. Her eyes were sealed closed, her breathing at an unsteady level and the tiny dots of sweat doing nothing but spotting her beautiful face. She looked so serene and yet in so much pain.

Ichigo invisibly shook at the sight, his heart knotting into intangible pieces and guilt beginning to creep up on him even more powerful than before.

His brown, chocolate color eyes watched every line of her body, taking in her sight with a sadden look. What had he done? He took hesitant steps towards her bedside, his face scrunched up in so much hurt that one would have never ever thought that it was possible for a man like him to show such a face.

He halted his movements as soon as he had reached his destination, eyes still gazing down at the pale woman in bed. He had never meant to hurt her like this. Why did he had to feel this way? He should be happy…but instead all he got was the same feelings that plagued him for 100 years. He clenched his fists before gritting his teeth. He could feel anger attacking him all over. Angry at who? He honestly had no clue. Her…maybe…for if she had not done what she had done this would have never happened. Or perhaps…perhaps maybe he was angry at himself, angry at ever loving her…angry that she held his heart so strongly and didn't seem to be willing to give it back to him…angry that she probably didn't love him as much as he to her… He had no clue to whom to be angry at but for some strange reason he couldn't help but to be more angry at himself and at his demon. This was the second time his demon had come out and did something to their mate…

The emotion boiling within him was soon reaching its climax and he willed himself to settle the storming waters. Taking a deep breath, the orange haired demon gently well tried his best to gently and calmly excrete the oxygen he had just breathed in, his stomach sinking back to its normal size as he had preceded in that action. He closed his eyes tightly, took a deep breath and then exhaled it out lightly and did this one more time before he lazily peeked his eyes opened, eyes meeting with the gorgeous woman lying in bed.

_"Why did you do it Inoue?" She heard him say and she with shock allowed her eyes to look down to and allow her eyes to meet with his and that's when she saw it…the emotion of longing lying deep within those gorgeous, golden eyes._

_Her eyes bulged out of their frames even more. "I…I don't know what you're talking about? I'm…I'm not this Inoue person…please just let me go…"_

_She saw his face harden. "You really were such a liar…and I guess nothing hasn't change," he said angrily, before roughly grabbing her chin and lifting her face up so he could be in line with his eyes._

_Why was she lying to him? He felt anger overtook him and he felt himself soon giving way to his demon side. She should be happy that he was actually showing her affection when she deserved nothing more than his wrath._

_She winced at the harshness of his actions, her eyes trembling viciously as both raven against golden collide with each other. "I'm not this Inoue person!" she exclaimed once more, just hoping and silently praying he would just let her go. "I-I don't know who you're talking about. My name is Orihime Aizen, I-"_

_She was interrupted by his angry voice, "Orihime. What the fuck are you trying to say? You look just like Inoue, you have the same first name, you smell and talk like her. Why are you trying to lie to me again?"_

_Tears begun to attack her eyes. _

His eyes trembled lightly at the memory as his heart clenched tightly against its cage. He wished he could take it back…he didn't want to see her cry. He hated when she cried. It pained him, hurt him so much and filled him with these emotions that ate away at him hungrily. Her tears were something he had never liked to see. Not back then.

"_Ichigo-kun-stop it!" Silver, droplets of water from hazel eyes came crashing down onto the ground molding harmoniously with the rain, seething with pain and hurt…_

Not now…

_Tears begun to attack her eyes._

He lowered his eyes at the memories, eyes still staring down at the brunette and before he knew what he was doing he slowly outstretched his hand towards her face, fingers gripping gently onto the hair that laid covering her face and pushing it back to behind her ears. He then allowed his hand to mildly caress her face and couldn't help but to allow a tiny, tiny smile to crack his lips when she leaned into his touch, mumbling words out of this world. Her skin felt so cold… similar to how within him felt but yet it felt so soft, and so good and so very familiar.

_Large, masculine hands gently cup the right cheek of the auburn head, just before lips punished said auburn head's plump, enticing, delicious, rosy lips. Tongues meeting with each other and fighting passionately against the other for domination._

The tiny smile that cracked his lips increased in volume and he allowed his fingers to carefully brush against these rosy lips once again. The feeling of lips against his skin was absolutely mesmerizing, and very, very silky.

He felt her energy change only slightly and it was then that he realized that her life wasn't in danger anymore. He watched as the sweat occupying her body lazily begun to fade away and he could feel just a small hint of relief abduct him.

"I see you wasted no time in finding her son," came an amused voice and the orange head averted his attention from Orihime to his father at the door. "Dad…" He pulled his hand away from Orihime's face before turning to face his father. "How did…I…we get back here?"

Isshin grinned happily. "Son no need to remove your hand from Hime-chan I was watching the whole thing. You guys looked so cute together that I couldn't help but to snap some pictures muahahaha!" yelled the older man melodramatically causing for Ichigo to send daggers at the pathetic excuse of a father whom instantly squealed at the look. "Oi! Oi s-s-son n-no ne-need t-to g-give d-dad s-such a-a-a lo-look…Oi Oi stop it with that look! I'm not going to do anything. Can't an old pervert get personal enjoyment from watching youngsters. Oh shit did I say pervert….Ahhh I need to find Masaki and tell her of this!" exclaimed the Lord, ready to run out of the room but was halted by Ichigo's voice. "Dad, I'll deal with those pictures later on but… How did we get here…the last thing I remembered was…" He gripped on tightly to his head. "My head hurts…"

Isshin turned around, smiling warmly at his son. "I sedated you...before you could do something you would regret with Hime-chan…" he calmly said and Ichigo sadly gaze back at the woman in bed.

What had he thoroughly become.

"I…see…thanks…I guess…"

Isshin smiled warmly at his son. "Well then Ichimaru will be taking Hime-chan back to her home so you've probably got only a few more minutes son…"

Ichigo's eyes widened. "What! Why?"

A surprised look clouded the raven haired demon's face as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, eyes staring with shock at his son.

"You don't know?"

Ichigo became slightly alarmed at his father's emotional, structural change, his eyes meeting with his father's surprise ones and a bead of sweat fluttering down from the side of his face.

He felt a funny feeling begin to engulf him and his heart rate made an incredible jump, hitting roughly against the ceiling. Why did his father seem so surprise? What was this sudden feeling enveloping him in a negative way?

"Know what…dad…"

Time seemed to slow down and nothing seemed to exist besides the words that emitted from his father's mouth.

"Hime-chan…is dead…that person in bed is not the same Orihime from 100 years ago…but a reincarnation…"

And it was then that Ichigo felt himself being recklessly destroyed by the power of those words that lazily emitted from his father's lips.

It was then that he realized that the Orihime he once hated and love was no more.

He could feel millions of various emotions corrupt his entire figure, scratching, scrapping, pounding, eating, digging, stabbing ferociously all over him.

He was alone. He had lost her. A part of him was suddenly no more.

What had he thoroughly become?

* * *

(to be concinued)

**A/N pertaining to the story:**The chapter is strangely all about ichi i think it was best if we got an indepth feel of what really goes through his mind and heart. The next one will have ichi and hime but after that chapter the story'll get more focussed on the couple. So basiclly the following chappi will be like the real real beginning of the story. Loads of lemonade *nose bleed* ...-_-not sure if it'll be a lotttt lmao. And also we'll be getting an indepth look of the past chapter by chapter~:D im extremely excited for those little flashbacks muahahaha and no i am not a pervert!

**A/N pertaining to the writer:** Alright the chapter was like originally double this but because I think it seemed to long and I wanted to update as fast as possible I split it. Not only this if it were longer people would take longer to read it therefore I would have to wait a little while and that while may not be in correspondence with the time that I get to use the internet which means you guys would have to wait even longer than before! My apologies if it's a bit too short. The next one should be ready either by this Saturday/Sunday or Tuesday. If I don't update the next chappie in any of those days let's just say bad luck probably bestowed its way onto me.

Anyways I don't know if you guys notice or not but my writing is a slightly a bit diff than the previous chappie. And you guys wanna know why is that?

Because of the awesome response I got! I was like soooo happy and enthusiastic when I wrote this. The feelings everything was in synch with me. If there's grammatical errors my apologies I wanted to share this chapter as fast as possible so I didn't have time to read it over at least three times. But in due time the errors will be corrected.

I hope this doesn't seem to desperate but it would be really awesome if the response could be just like the previous chappi or even better which = fast and rapid updates yip yip. When I'm excited to upload something even if I don't have internet I go all out in uploading that chappie. I go by friends I go anywhere I can and update. Sounds crazy but yh that's me. I think I understand how authors feel when they get great response. And this is my 1st story and I wasn't even on ff for a year plus I hardly read and review stories *points at the reatarded internet*because of that little devil. But I hope to be reading and reviewing as soon as I get some stable internet:D I'm so happy~

Till next update.

Hope this note at the end wasn't time wasting and boring but I just had had to share my words with you awesome people.

Thanks again for reading, reviewing, alerting, and faving. The hits for my story made me nearly cried in joy, I felt like I was actually doing something totally just right and so good…I feel like this is the 1st time that my writing has ever been truly notice…

Anyways enough of the pathetic rambling!-_- I sound like a kid who just theft candy hehehehe~


	5. Chapter 4: The woman in bed

Wow again no amount of words can ever describe my joy for all of you guys support. I am so absolutely, extremely happy that all of you guys took the time to support me whether it be reviewing, faving, alerting or just reading:D I am so very grateful for everything. THANK Q GUYS SOOOOOO VERY MUCHH FOR EVERYTHING AND AS USUAL YOU GUYS TOTALLY KEEP THE JUICES COMING AND I TRULY HOPE THAT I CONTINUE TO GET SUCH AN AMAZING RESPONSE. DAMN DO I LOVE YOU GUYS! *HUGS AND KISSES U ALL*

Ok guys only one excuse why I didn't update last week. I decided to add on more to the chapter:D! like double yip. I doubled the chapter so it had took a little while to write out more that's the only reason the update was so late. Now I have good and bad news for you. Bad news I have end exams in three weeks and they'll finish around December 15th this means I probably won't update not until December 17th. My humblest apologies but these exams are very, very important to me and I need to pass all of them with an B frikken +! So im going to be studying like crazy. Wish me luck:D Good news: I may mayyyyy sneak in an update sometime during my short leave. Notice I said may we'll have to see but that's not the only good news! I'm going to be doing some wicked updates when I get back. You see I wanna finish this story as soon as possible so I can get started on another story~ I wanna get at least 10-15 chapters out before this year ends so wish me luck again. Everyone loves fast updates and I know you guys will love them too.:D

Response:

**Ichihime shaz**- No my friend it is I who should thank u. You have absolutely no reason to thank me for anything. Awwww im glad you thought it was cute it was actually a flash back teaser that I placed in;) You read it twiceO_o srsly wow….wow!that is like so amazing for you to read it twice I must be doing quite a good job wow…im speechless I had to grin like a little kid just now. Your words make me feel so warm. Ah yes I do have an update schedule I mostly update on either Saturday and maybe maybe a Sunday. Tuesday was to be one but I doubt I can and will ever update on Tuesdays. So yh Saturdays and maybe just maybe Sundays. Thank q im glad they're not boring and again your words are deeply appreciated:D

**Himelove22**- The flashbacks will probably be the best thing about this fic up to chapter 10 that is or something so but yh ill be showing more of these flashys very soon too!:Dso stay tune and here's the thank q very much for your review it is very much deeply appreciated.

**Tha Golden Boy**- Yes they did including yours:) I'm glad it was a great chapter and I hope this one is just as good. Thank q very much for your review so very much deeply appreciated:D

**Ayumi-** I'm so happy you think this of my fic. That was kinda what I was aiming for I think something different. :D I'm glad you've taken an interest in my fic that means so much to me and your review of course was very much deeply appreciated.

**CharNinja LOL**- lolz I love fairytail's~now all we have to do is wait and see if this story will be just like a fairy tail with an happy ending. I'm really not too sure how I will end this story but anyways it doesn't matter im sure when im getting to it that something will come up.:D Thanks for the review, it's very much deeply appreciated.

**OrihimeKurosakiInoue-** YUP and we'll be seeing much more as time goes on~ Well I guess you'll have to stay tune to see how all of what your saying actually occurs in the story. Again thanks for your review it was so deeply appreciated.

**ShortFingerNails-** intense wow I hadn't realize it was intense but I think that's a good thing so yawhhh im happi~ I know I know, I have some major grammatical errors that will be needed to sort out some time in the future but for now ill have to put those on hold. Thank so very much your review is deeply appreciated. And thank 1 thank q~

**Lonewingwriter-** Thank you sooo very much for your three lovely reviews~ I'm glad you like my writing. I'm glad you think my writing is chaming and the plot good. And yip ill definitely fix does typos and errors thingy some time in the future when I have time. Oh well I wanted to put it bold so it would look like the actual story. It was a method to separate them and I can't use italics because italics stand for flashbacks so um….ill see what I can do though. And yezhhhh no internet totally sucks. I'm actually like so behind in the manga!T^T Awwww im glad you love my story and I really hope you continue to love it if not even more than before as more chappies get uploaded. Again thankq sooo very much for you review it is deeply appreciated:D

**XBluexFlamingoX**-:D. Your review is so very much deeply appreciated.

**Pchan712**- lolz I wanted to try and angsty with Ichi since i think most people just do Orihime being hopelessly in love with ichi so why not change the script and let ichi be the one hopelessly in love with hime!:DThanks for your review so very much deeply appreciated.

**Dream Fighter 75**- I know right. What she did is absolutely fanatically horrible…-_-I think lolz guess we'll have to just wait and see. Thanks for the review it's so very much deeply appreciated.

**TheCatWithTheHat**- wow I guess you want to see the chapter get longer lolz. I'll try my best to see if I can somehow longify it or something so lolz makes no sense but anyways im glad you think it's wonderful! And off course your review is so very much deeply appreciated:D

**Randomlittleme:** awwwww thank q. So much questions and if I were to answer them all right now that would be so not fun so I guess we'll have to stay tune and see what exactly happens;) Thank q for the review it is so very much deeply appreciated. I'm so happy u luv miz storeh:D

**Beautifulinsanelove-** && here's your update my dear! Hoped you enjoyed it and thanks for your support it is very much deeply appreciated.

Favz-** Saya and Hagi together 4 ever, yuna361, draka dark, vinaduhx3, Djoune**

Alerts-** kitjos, storybored, antica, ihearttyooh, vinduhhx3, TheCatWithTheHat. Randomlittleme, Wits and the Ditz, beautifulinsanelove**

**And last but not least the readers! Appreciation and thanks goes out to you all!:D**

_**Thanks and gratitude goes out to everyone read, review, fav, and alerted. It's really really deeply appreciated, you don't know how much it means to me. Thank q thank q thankq thank q….**_

* * *

_**Title: Betrayal**_

_**Rated: M**_

_**Genre: .angst. romance. supernatural.**_

_**Pairings: Ichigo Kurosaki and Orihime Inoue && future others in due time.**_

_**Anime: Bleach**_

_**Summary: "I hate you." His voice was low, trembling as he said those words to her. It pained him to say them but he couldn't helped it. She had hurt him… left him completely broken. Damn it. He hated this pain, he hated humans and most of all he hated her. She betrayed him, betrayed his trust. He hated her, he resented her and even though he hated her he loved her more than anything.**_

_**Warning: lemonade, violence, adult themes, blood, language.**_

_**Setting: AU**_

_**NB: Italics symbolizes flashbacks.**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**The woman in bed.**_

* * *

Ichigo couldn't believe what he had just heard. The woman in bed; the woman that smelt and even tasted like his princess wasn't the woman that had betrayed him all these years ago. This wasn't possible this…this was impossible. The woman in bed was his Orihime not a reincarnation. A reincarnation was never the exact same as the original. The scent and even taste should be different; they shouldn't have, should have never ever been the same. They should be close but never the same. And yet they were. They were exactly the same…

What the hell was going on?

The emotion of confusion was scrapping menacingly along the outlines of his brain, clashing murderously over the simple opinion or fact whether or not this was his Orihime or just a replica. He was so confused and unsure. There's no way the woman in bed could be a reincarnation. She…she seemed like the exact same thing. She was the exact same thing…wasn't she…

This just wasn't possible.

_"Why did you do it Inoue?" She heard him say and she with shock allowed her eyes to look down to and allow her eyes to meet with his and that's when she saw it…the emotion of longing lying deep within those gorgeous, golden eyes._

_Her eyes bulged out of their frames even more. "I…I don't know what you're talking about? I'm…I'm not this Inoue person…please just let me go…"_

His eyes widen in horror. Maybe…maybe that was why she had acted like she didn't know him. But…but he thought she was lying she after all was so good at it. No…if…if she was telling the truth yesterday that she wasn't Orihime Inoue then… then he had hurt the wrong person; a person who hadn't even done anything to deserve what he had done to them. He mentally shook his head. No he wasn't wrong. He and his demon reacted the same way they had to her. If she was a reincarnation they would have, should have reacted a bit differently.

_No look of recognition shone in raven orbs, just fear…terror_. And he couldn't help but to allow another shock look to passed through his entire well being. That look… She…she …she really didn't know who he was. But that was impossible the woman in bed was his Orihime. She was…"Impossible…"the orange haired demon unconsciously whispered, prompting quizzed and confused looks from his father.

The raven head lord frowned slightly. Did his son not believe that Orihime Inoue was dead? He was a bit confused. Why didn't his son believe what he was saying?

"Ichigo…why don't you believe that she is not Orihime Inoue…"

Silence…

That's all that answered back to this powerful being and Isshin couldn't help but to deepen his frown. He could tell his son was fighting some kind of battle deep within, trying to determine what he should believe from what he shouldn't. His figure after all proved this. He looked so confused…so tormented.

Isshin sighed softly, knowing that he would have to reinforced what he had just said with another bit of fact. "Ichigo…have you forgotten the incident with Orihime had occurred 100 years ago. When you and her were only 18 might I add. Have you forgotten that unlike you Orihime-chan is only human? Have you forgotten that majority of the humans don't live over 110 years?"

Ichigo's eyes widen and horror begun to corrupt his entire well being at his father's words.

His father's words repeated themselves over and over again. What his father was saying was true!

The realization hit him hard; really hard and his eyes bulged out even more as his father's words continued to haunt him; swiping, beating and cutting him from every single angle.

This…this just couldn't be true.

He just couldn't believe it. It just couldn't be true and yet it was. It was true. Orihime was only human back then. There was no way she could be alive after all these years. Why hadn't the thought ever cross his mind? Why hadn't it fucking crossed his mind? He wanted to hit himself…to punch himself. How could he have forgotten all about the mere fact that she was human?

And now, now she was dead. Now she was gone. His heart begun to throb painfully against his chest, bruising the soft flesh that was engulfed around the solace of emotion; his heart. The Orihime he once loved and hated was no more. And somewhere deep inside of him; deep, deep, deep inside of him had wanted to be reunited with her despite of what she had done to him. He wanted to make her feel how she had made him feel. The torment she had put him through and now he couldn't because the woman who had betrayed him was dead. The woman he loved was dead. His love for her was now scarfed in a sea of darkness.

Orihime Inoue was dead…. And a part of him died right there and then.

Regret, pain, hurt, anger, lonliness, hatred, despair… so much emotion was tinting him.

He felt so much regret; regret that he had never gotten to see her beautiful face, to touch her and make her feel what he had felt.

Despair angrily enveloped him. He was all alone. His mate was no more. The woman in bed didn't know him. The woman in bed was only just a replica nothing more nothing less and even if she was his Orihime's reincarnation she didn't have the memories of all the times they had shared together. She was nothing but an empty shell. Pain clenched tightly within his heart as all their precious memories begun to attack him viciously; pounding, hurting, hitting him with such guilt, regret and hatred that he could feel himself drowning; dying.

His head dropped, hanging down as his eyes gazed lifelessly down at the ground, a part of him suddenly dying and his heart hurting ferociously. He felt such immense pain…such sadness…such anger!

If only…if only he had tried to at least go after her instead of trying to forget her. To tell her how much he still loved her even after what she had done to him instead of hating her; cursing her…

If only…damn it! Why…why did it had to be like this? His hand clenched into dangerous, powerful fists. Why had she had to go and die when he didn't even have his revenge? When he hadn't gotten the chance to tell her he still loved her. But she had hated him didn't she? Even if he had done that it would have made no difference. She didn't want anything to do with him. Ichigo angrily and without a second's thought punched his fist into the nearest wall which was situated to his right, causing pieces of the unique texture to flutter about everywhere as a huge dent incarved its way upon its elegance and royalty.

Isshin flinched at his son's sudden flare. His son had every right to be angry. He knew how it felt. He had also lost the one he loved years and years ago. And now it seemed his son was destined to the same fate…but wait Orihime-chan had been reborn. No his son would not suffer the same fate as him there was a chance a chance that something good could come out of this situation but what…. An animated light bulb appeared over this demon's head and he smiled weakly but yet warmly at his son.

"Hey son look to the bright side. You two can start over fresh…"

Start over…

His eyes slightly turned as big as saucers but he sealed them tightly before shaking his head.

Start over…Start over…Start over…Start over…

No…There was no such thing as starting over. They couldn't…start over…shouldn't…

She hadn't loved him back then, she wouldn't love him now; not even if she were to be reborn five lifetimes. Starting over…that was just impossible. History always tended to repeat itself. She probably would betray him again…she had said she didn't want anything to do with him anymore.

He had no right to try and start over when she didn't…hadn't wanted him. It hurt him…it hurt him so much…it hurt him that this love was only one sided. That she just didn't feel the same way like he had to her. It hurt him even more that she was dead…

He slowly reopened his eyes. She would never, ever, ever love him not back then…not now. He was such a monster. The woman he loved didn't love him. What had he done wrong? His heart broke into a thousand pieces and sadness was soon taking over. Nothing would change no matter how many times she was reborn. She would never love him. And he would forever be alone. Why had he gave a human his heart? Why had he gave someone who was too beautiful his heart? He should have never, ever given anyone his heart. Never. He should have just forever lingered in the darkness…live alone… He should have never been able to love. Never. Oh how he hated love…

"Oh am I interrupting something here, Lord Kurosaki?" a sly voice quietly commented and Isshin averted his eyes at the entrance of the room only to see General Ichimaru standing right at the door, smiling as slyly and as happily as ever. "General Ichimaru what are you doing here?" The silver haired general grinned eerily. "To carry the little princess back to her home. Remember you said to return in three hours to carry her back to her home and erase her memories of yesterday?" he said with a slight tilt to the head and Isshin nodded his head in remembrance. "Ichigo…you know if you want she can stay here. You two can start over and…" But was cut off as the orange haired demon walked past his father, halting his steps when he was standing back to back with this almighty being.

He slowly and sadly glanced back at the woman in bed, silently admiring her beauty for this would be the last time he would ever see her. This was the best thing to do for both of them. She will never love him, will never want to be a part of his world and will never ever be his like before. He looked back down at the ground and begun to walk towards the door.

"Ichigo!" Isshin called out, turning around but his words fell on death's ear as the boy continued to walk. "I don't want to see her again…" And with that he walked right out of the room, leaving a shocked father, an amused General and a sleeping beauty right within the barriers and emptiness of this room.

Isshin couldn't believe what he had just heard. His son had given up on his happiness. What the bloody hell was going through that boy's head?

Gin senselessly grinned to himself as he thought about what had just happened. Very interesting.

And interesting it was…

* * *

Hazel eyes roughly peeled themselves open, bulging out of their frames as the owner of these horrified eyes quickly jerked her body up into a sitting position, her breathing deep and dense as she grasped for as much air as possible. Her heart was pounding roughly against her chest and droplets of silver water slowly painted her delicate face, corrupting every inch of her with its coldness…and…and fear…

She hastily gazed around the entire room, trying to figure out where the hell was she, her breathing unsteady like the steps of a newborn baby and her heart continuously doing back flips against the cage engulfed around it. Seeing that she was in her room, she breathed an invisible sigh of relief, her shoulders still rising up and down over and over. Even though she was safe and sound in her room she couldn't quite bring herself to believe that she was fully safe. And her figure proved this. Her body was as tensed as a bat and the emotion of horror hungrily eating away at her physical and inner attributes. She was still terrified at that dream; a dream that felt just a bit too real. She shook her head lightly, ushering the thoughts away as she lightly took a deep breath before trying to calm herself. It was just a dream…It wasn't real…wasn't real.

Callous hands encage around her small neck, squeezing, tightening its hold on her, locking her from any source of oxygen, silently killing her…destroying her…

Surprise rummaged throughout her and without a moment of hesitation, she ran her slender fingers across her neck, trying and willing herself to find any scars of what the person; that being had done to her. Her eyes shivered quietly. Nothing was there…it…it was just a dream…

She let out another shaky breath but return terrified as a piece of memory from her supposed dream invaded her mind yet again.

Golden eyes…terrifyingly, frightening golden eyes that directed so much hatred, anger and a hint of longing at her, pushing, slashing and stabbing mercilessly through her.

She trembled in feat at these menacing eyes. These eyes…they frightened her and yet seemed to be blazing with a small blush of familiarity.

Why…why did this dream felt so…so real. No…dreams could feel real. This…this was just a dream and she was just over reacting. She needed to forget about that dream; she needed to calm herself to just…just relax.

Her breathing was soon returning back to normal…

And very soon her small frame would return back to its normal form.

A hot, steamy breath carelessly coated her bare neck and she felt soft, gentle kisses being planted passionately across her neck.

Surprise gently attacked her form at the sudden invasion but soon replaced itself with a hint of relaxation as she remembered who these genuine touches belonged to.

Aizen….

She mentally sighed. She really hoped that he wasn't in the mood for any love making because she most definitely wasn't in the mood not that that mattered Aizen Sosuke always got what he wanted and she had learned that a long time ago. The hard way. It made no sense hoping.

If only she could just get _him_… away from Aizen… then…no, no it made no sense running. She had tried that and it hadn't worked…it wouldn't worked now.

"Aizen-sama…" she acknowledged, her heart beat increasing significantly and her body tensing just a bit.

"Why so tense in the morning my dear…a bad dream perhaps?" his calm, silky voice breathed out, shading her porcelain neck and sending earthquakes of discomfort to mercilessly tore through her fragile body.

She shook inwardly at his warm and heated touch before sighing. "I-I don't know. Ai-Aizen-sama…"she whispered causing for this brown haired male to raise his eyebrows in slight curiosity. "What is it my dear?"

She glanced down nervously; unsure of whether or not she should ask him as to if she was here all night. She gazed sideways, watching as Aizen who was sitting calmly besides her half naked eye her with beaming interest. She briefly wondered what was going through his mind. Something sick…as usual…

She shook her head, returning her gaze back down to her fingers that played numbly with the thin fabric of her strapless night gown. She couldn't asked… What if it wasn't a dream and he found out that she had sneaked out last night…what would he do to her… She couldn't ask…she just couldn't risk it.

Aizen sighed before mildly outstretching his hand towards the auburn haired beauty, allowing his hand to timidly and lightly grip onto her chin, turning her face so that she could be in lined with his eyes. Ashen against warm chocolate collided against each other and Orihime could feel herself beginning to lose themselves into his beautiful eyes. If only that beauty matched within.

"Tell me my dear," he said lowly, his voice holding authority and domination and snapping the brunette from being consumed into his eyes. She knew she would have to tell him…she had no choice but to then again when had she ever had a choice.

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she allowed a subtle frown to cloud her entire beautiful features. "I…I didn't went anywhere last night! I-I was just wondering if I um…perhaps left this room anytime last night! I mean I had a dream and the dream seemed real and…and!-"

His eyes lowered as a smirk crept across his genuine, amused lips. He slowly removed his hand from her chin before brushing strands of hair away from her heart shaped face. "I assure you my dear you were here for the whole night. I woke up sometime during the night and couldn't go back to sleep so I stared at you for more than three hours. You did not wake up during the night that I know," he said, stroking her face as he had said those words.

Orihime stared at him, a hue of pink decorating her silky cheeks. Staring at her…she hoped that she didn't dribble. That would be so embarrassing. Feeling the embarrassment begin to color her face, she quickly placed her hands over her face, hoping that he wouldn't notice the coloring.

He chuckled lightly. "Don't worry Orihime, you sleep quite beautifully." He smirked before giving her a tender kiss on the lip. "Now if I'm not correct don't you have an interview with the Lord of the demons…."

Her eyes widened at his words. Oh shit! He was right, she did and… She quickly looked at the clock. And she would be late if she didn't hurry it. "Oh no!" she exclaimed, running out of the bathroom and heading straight towards the bath, ignoring the chuckles that erupted throughout the room from the man in her bed.

Aizen chuckled to himself before lying back down on the bed, hands folding right behind his head. Everything was going according to plan.

_"Ahhh Aizen-taichou I bought the princess back home," the voice of Ichimaru Gin spoke, handing the woman in his arms over to the man that stood calmly at the door, eyes momentarily gazing down with a hint of curiosity at the woman in his arms. "Tell me everything."_

_And so Gin told his superior everything. From what had occurred between Ichigo and Orihime last night to how he had given up on her this morning. "And Lord Isshin told me to make her forget everything. That's about it. Do you want me to do it?"_

_Aizen smirked lightly. "No. I want her to remember, it'll make things much better."_

_The silver haired man tilted his head in wonder. "Are ya sure about that?"_

_Aizen nodded his head. "Yeah. But off course when she wakes up she'll wonder if it was a dream or real. I will off course tell her that it was a dream…"_

_Gin grinned before placing hand around his jaw. "Wanna tell me exactly why ya doing this Aizen-taichou?"_

_"It'll make things much more interesting if she remembers but right now it's best she thinks it was just a dream that way she will flow with the maid job much easier." He turned around, beginning to walk away from the door. "Eventually she'll realize it wasn't a dream and things will become much more amusing from there on. It'll also make things look a bit more realistic rather than planned. Don't you think Gin?"_

_"You really are cunning Aizen-taichou…"Gin said with as equal amusement marked across his face just as Aizen also had._

_Everything Aizen did was all for fun…For pleasure and for amusement…._

* * *

Sprinkles of flowing water of purity softly collapsed against an auburn head woman's heavenly frame, brightening and baring prosperity along every inch of her magnificent structure.

She sighed before beginning to thoroughly scrub her fingers through the gorgeous, red complexion stained upon her long locks of hair. Happiness and anticipation were breeching her physical body but deep within confusion and fear shredded her entire inner world. She should be relief, happy that it was only a dream but yet she couldn't she just couldn't feel relief when there was this unknown feeling tweaking with her heart, lingering around her, caressing her and seemed unwilling to vanquish anytime soon.

This feeling…

Why couldn't she just feel relief that it was just a dream? A frigment of her imagination…something she herself had created. She shouldn't be frighten nor confuse for her mind had created. It was her who created it. It was also just a dream….a dream that give her a very unfamiliar feeling she had never felt before.

She took a deep breath, trying to shake the thoughts from her mind. She couldn't focus any longer on something that wasn't real but instead she should be focus on getting that maid job. She needed it if she wanted to see him again.

"If you get the job done right, you'll be allowed to spend the day with him. All you have to do Orihime is just play your part. Make him love you simple…"

Her heart made a loud, violent noise against the barrier around it. She would have to hurt someone just for his own personal amusement. She didn't want to do it. She didn't want to manipulate someone else's feelings. She wanted no part in this. She didn't need to become like him. Didn't want to become like him but if she didn't then he would…

She refused to think about what would happen if she didn't get this prince to fall in love with her. She would do it for hurting someone's feelings was nothing compare to that of an innocent life. With her resolve strengthen, she hardened her face. She would get the job no matter what. She just had to. She would get this job do. If she didn't then she would never, ever be able to live with herself ever again.

* * *

Head held down and world in an inner mess, Ichigo Kurosaki bluntly ignored the gentle, sea of golden light that carefully latched itself onto his well toned skin, pecking this tan coating with a fiery aura and trying its best to snap him out of whatever world that bestowed itself tightly around him.

The wind gently blew across the greenery that covered the brown land, colliding vividly with everything in its path and knocking out a few leaves of off a huge tree that shaded the orange haired demon down below. These leaves flutter about wildly as it allowed the wind to carry them wherever they wanted to go, those that were contented with where they were landing down softly on the plush, gorgeous land below, so tiny and weak that it did nothing to unsettle the pattern of the land.

Ichigo watched lifelessly at the gorgeous sight, his eyes staring unmoving but mind far, far away from any point of reality. He could feel his city inside of him slowly begin to crumble. He could feel them burn murderously down to the ground, the ashes withering away and being corrupted by the darkness within. His world very soon would be no more and all that would remain would be the cold, darkened night that seemed to become even darker than before, its power and negativity increasing at an uncharacteristic rate.

So much pain…so much hurt…so much sadness. Why was he feeling this? Why couldn't he feel at least a tinkle of happiness? Why did it have to be this way? Why did he have to feel this way and now he would forever be engulfed in these dark emotions that were sapping away at his life for eternity. He felt so barren, so empty, so lost.

A small green leaf softly landed on his head and he frowned at its unwelcomed touch.

He lazily raised his head, leaning it back onto the tree, trying to see if he could see the scoundrel that dared interrupt him from his thoughts. But what his eyes landed on was something that he didn't wanted nor expected to see. Something that yet again reminded him of the past…of her…of them.

Ichigo watched as the golden light from the sun penetrate the trees that shaded him, landing roughly onto his orange head and reminding him about one of the most best and precious days of his life. A day that had made him felt so much joy and happiness. A day that he and her were finally one. It was the day that both of them had got marry.

_Ichigo watched in awe as the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen or in his life for that matter walked slowly towards him through the aisle that divided the area into two sides where a large congregation of people sat bustling and blooming with happiness on either side as they all watched in excitement as the most beautiful bride approach the front of this arena where a very handsome groom stood next to a priest and several other significant other._

_Dressed neatly in a black and white, dazzling tuxedo, Ichigo allowed himself to swallow hard as he watched the woman he so deeply loved take slow, and agonizing steps towards him. He was stunned. He always knew she was beautiful but how she looked now…she just looked so frikken gorgeous as if the goddesses themselves had sculpted her with their bare hands. No word could do justice to the beauty that was emanating from his woman not too far away. He could not think of any word that could describe how gorgeous and magnificent she looked._

_So bright…filled with so much light…and she was all his._

_She was dressed in a white, sparkling dress, that were cut low around her chest where it blended in perfectly with the accessories that covered her body in all the right places. The diamond necklace that was situated around her neck along with the beautiful dress covering her womanly body was radiating with light and elegance as the sun bathed them with its passionate waters of purity and luminescence. Not only was this powerful light bathing her clothes as well as accessories but it also collided heavenly with her skin, brightening her porcelain coating and filling it with the richest and finest of prospering silk._

_She was simply breathtakingly gorgeous._

_What had he done to deserve such a woman? He smiled to himself as the sun continued to bless her with its light, silently thankful that instead of a church there were married right outside in a sea of green, green land. If they hadn't marry out here he doubted he would ever see how the rays of the sun molded perfectly with everything, making the whole, entire place like simply enchanted._

_He caught his breath as soon as Orihime had finally reached him, his father letting go of her arm, winking at him and going his merry way._

_Orihime smiled nervously at him and even though the smile seemed a bit nervous he still taught that it looked just as beautiful as the rest of her. He took a deep breath. She had every right to be nervous though, he himself was pretty nervous too. They were getting married at such a young age; 18. Humans would wonder why kids like them were in a rush to get marry. They should take their time, have get more experience with this love business and what's not but in reality they didn't know that demons; certain demons him being one of them could only love once and only had one true mate which he had to say was the best mate a demon could have._

_Both of them turned towards the preacher, standing side by side with each other, both taking sneak peeks at the other as this preacher begun to talk, both admiring how the other looked._

_If it was up to Ichigo he would have gotten married privately but Orihime persisted that they do it the custom, human way. Besides how could he resist when she had told him this with such excitement and happiness, who was he to take that away._

_"You look breath taking…"he whispered, directing a genuine smile at his bride to be who returned it with just as equal emotion. "You too."_

_"So this is it huh?"_

_She glanced over at him from the side. "Yeah…Ichigo-kun I'm really nervous…but I want to do this no matter what," she said, giving him a determined and happy look._

_He was momentarily stunned yet again by her beauty but quickly regained himself and simply smiled back at her. "And you won't ever regret it."_

_"I now pronounce you husband and bride. You may now kiss the bride."_

_Ichigo turned towards his glowing bride before removing the white veil that hid her beauty away from the prying world, and he could feel his heart beat quicken._

_So gorgeous…_

_She smiled shyly at him as she watched Ichigo take in every single detail about her face until his eyes drifted down towards her enticing mouth. She patiently waited for Ichigo to descend his lips upon her but after a few seconds had passed she noticed he didn't quite seem to be making the move. She frown a bit. "Ichigo-kun?"_

_"Uhhuh?"_

_"Aren't you going to kiss me silly?"she giggled._

_"Wha-Oh yeah I was going to do that…I was just thinking to myself that I am really the luckiest man alive right now." And before she could answer, Ichigo quickly covered her mouth with his own, and she wasted no time in giving him access to her delighted cavern._

_Ichigo kissed her so hard, so needed, with so much want, passion and love that he could feel his heart begin to flutter with so much warmth and bright color as she equally kissed him back with the exact same emotions. Both of them were in a world where nothing mattered, where nothing existed besides them and their love._

_All that matter was them…_

_They would have each other for eternity._

"Ahh Kurosaki-san there you are?" an amused voice said, snapping the orange haired man back into reality and causing for him to blink his eyes continuously until the blurry image of whoever had spoken suddenly become clear.

He blinked again when he noticed, sandy hair. "Urahara?"

The mysterious looking man nodded his head before smirking. "Your father wishes to see you right this minute. He has something very important to tell you."

Ichigo's eyes yet again widen in shock. Did something happen?

He quickly got up. "What is it?"

Urahara shrugged. "Something very important now you must hurry," the sandy haired man said, shooing the spiky haired demon along the way and Ichigo couldn't help but to give the man a weird look. He didn't like this vibe he was getting but didn't wasted any more time in thinking about he as he begun to make his way hurriedly towards his father room. He could feel his heart beating roughly within his chest. He didn't like this feeling he was getting not one bit.

In a manner of minutes Ichigo finally arrived at his destination, and he hastily burst through the door, worry still indulged within his every fibre and what met his eyes made him stopped deadpanned in his movements.

"What the…"

What the hell was going on?

Why was she here?

And it was then that raven and chocolate collided all over again.

* * *

Okiez! Hoped you guys enjoyed this cuz I most certainly enjoyed writing this. I have 45 reviews whippie I totally did a victory dance on that~tehehehehe and the best thing about it from what I noticed that each time I uploaded a chapter they keep increasing. I was expecting them to stay the same or even decrease by now but I guess boy was I wrong:D anyways r & r an plz continue supporting my fic that would make me undoubtedly happy.

And don't forget I may or may not throw in another update till December 17th~ we'll see how I get through with studying. Like if I think I can more than handle these exams then I'll sneak in an update or if Im just heavenly, burningly, vibrantly just super duper exaggeratingly motivated then you shall see an update from me;) Wish me luck in my exams I'll need them!

Thanks for reading and supporting means a lot to me.

One question. I've finally done plan out everything that's suppose to happen in this fic in my mind and i want you guys to ask me some questions on what you don't understand or would like to know. I want to make sure i have everything cleared up. Thanks for your cooperation, it means a lot to me:D


End file.
